A Taito Christmas
by InfynitiStar
Summary: This is a parody on "A Christmas Carol". Tai plays the Scrooge, and Matt is, well, not. It's a Taito that I thought up on Christmas morning. Very AU. Please enjoy! Rated for Bishonen-Ai


Hey everybody! This is a cute little fic I thought up when I was watching one of the many Christmas specials on TV last night so I decided to write it. It's a Taito parody of "A Christmas Carol". Tai plays the "Scrooge" and Matt is, well, his best friend. Instead of the usual "money hungry" main character, Tai is clueless about love, so, without further ado, I bring to you:

**_A Taito Christmas_**

_**By: Infyniti**_

_**Happy Holidays!**_

Taichi sat alone in his bedroom, looking at old comic books, staying away from the freezing weather outside. To him, life couldn't be any better—he had thick walls surrounding him, keeping him safe from the cold winter storms; he had hot chocolate being prepared for him and his sister in the kitchen; he had a huge plate of cookies by his bed in case he got hungry; and, best of all, he had friends and family that cared for him. Only one thing was wrong with his seemingly perfect life—he desperately wanted someone to love him, but his heart was mixed up and he didn't know whom he truly wanted to be with.

"Tai!" Hikari yelled from the living room. "Phone! It's Matt!"

Taichi jumped off the bed, nearly stepping on the plate of cookies, and ran out of the bedroom, grabbing the phone from his little sister.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tai. What's up?"

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"I'm bored out of my mind because of this blizzard. Wanna come over for a while? It's Christmas eve, after all."

"Can't. I doubt my mom would let me, even though you practically live in the building next door." Lately the brunette had been making up excuses to stay away from his best friend, although he didn't know why.

"Yeah. Your mom does get over protective when there's bad weather. Maybe you can come over for an hour or two tomorrow and we can mess with each others' stuff."

"Maybe. But I think we're going to my grandma's house to see relatives and stuff—you know how it is." Another lie.

"Yeah. Well maybe we can hang out later during the break."

"Yeah, maybe. Oh—I gotta go. The hot chocolate's done. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." The brunette stared at the phone for a few seconds before setting it on the receiver. "_Why did I make stuff up again?_" He grabbed his mug off the counter in the kitchen before heading back to his room and flopping down on his bed to continue reading comics.

After a late dinner Taichi went to bed but couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned and couldn't seem to get comfortable. When he finally found a good position to lie in and was starting to drift off, he heard soft bells behind him. He rolled over to see his sister standing there in a pale blue, thin-strapped, low-cut silk dress with a wreath of cherry boughs and bells on her head.

"Kari? What are you doing awake? And why are you dressed like that?"

"Life is perfect for you except for one thing—you don't have anyone to love and to love you back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tonight you will be visited by three spirits to help you find your true love. The first spirit will appear when the clock strikes midnight."

"Why are you acting so strange? I—" But he never got to finish his question, for she had disappeared. "That was weird. I'm gonna have to talk to her about that in the morning." He rolled back over and slowly drifted to sleep, but was awakened by the chime of the living room clock. "Midnight . . ."

"Hi Tai!" came the familiar voice from behind the brunette.

He quickly turned over and sat up and was shocked to see Agumon standing in the middle of his bedroom dressed as an elf. "Agumon? What are you doing here? _How_ did you get here?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not Agumon. The name's Past—Christmas Past, but you can just call me Ghost if you want."

"Okay—whatever. I'm going back to bed now."

"Oh no you're not! You're coming with me! You have to see the days of your Christmas past to help you find your true love."

"Okay—fine. If it'll get you to shut up and let me go back to bed sooner, I'll come."

"Good. Take my claw."

He grabbed the large claw of his partner Digimon and was suddenly seeing Christmas the year that he and the gang had gone to the Digital world. Everybody was at his house, sitting around two bowls with slips of paper in them.

"Okay Tai," Mimi said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Mimi reached into one of the bowls and pulled out a slip of paper then read it aloud. "Your dare is . . . to kiss your best friend."

"Where?"

"Don't be perverted, Tai."

"I'm not. Seriously. There's lips, and cheek, and forehead, and hair, and, well—lots of places."

"Tai!"

"What? You're the one that said I was being perverted, so I just _had_ to act like your assumption."

"Just shut up. Sora—you pick where."

The red head smiled evilly and looked first at Taichi, then at Yamato. "I say lips. You don't mind, do you Matt?"

"What?" The blonde hadn't been paying much attention and only noticed when his name was said.

"I'd say that's a yes. Okay Tai—do it already."

Yamato looked around at everybody confused until Taichi suddenly kissed him and he knew exactly what was going on. Everybody was amazed when the blonde didn't protest, but Taichi just pulled back when his dare was done and was oblivious to the fact that Yamato wasn't screaming.

"What the—"

"Haven't you even been paying attention at all?" Izzy questioned.

"Not really."

Everybody sighed at the blonde's typical answer.

"I remember that year. Our parents all let us hang out at my house since we had just been through the whole thing in the Digiworld."

"Yes, but why were you so care-free about kissing Yamato?"

"He's my best friend. Wouldn't you kiss _your_ best friend if you were dared to?"

"I don't know. Probably not."

"Why?"

"Let's get off this subject and visit a more recent Christmas, shall we?"

Taichi was about to say something, but his surroundings were different. He and Past were at Yamato's house.

"What are we doing here?"

"Look."

Yamato came out of the kitchen with a giant plate of Christmas cookies and two glasses of milk in the center. His hands were covered in flour but he had a small smile on his face, despite the mess in the kitchen that would have to be cleaned up before the day was over. Taichi popped up from the floor by the couch and smiled when he saw the plate of cookies that the blonde was carrying.

"You made that many already?"

"It doesn't take that long to bake cookies, Tai."

"Oh. Whatever. As long as you know what you're doing and these taste good, I'll be fine."

"Tai, you're such a goof."

"I remember that year. It was only two years ago—after we defeated Malomyotismon. My grandma got sick and my parents went to stay with her for a few weeks. Kari was at TK's house. My parents were supposed to be back sooner, but the roads were blocked because of a blizzard that came out of nowhere in the city. I was staying at Matt's until they got back. They felt so bad about not being home for Christmas they took me and Kari out to get whatever we wanted as soon as they got back. It was fun staying at Matt's for three weeks, though."

"Yes, but my time has come to return you home and depart." Suddenly Taichi was back in his bedroom, sitting on his bed in the dark. "Just remember what I have shown you. The next spirit will visit you when the clock strikes one." And with his last words left floating in the air, Past disappeared and Taichi found himself alone again. He looked at the clock and saw that there was only one minute until one.

"I might as well wait for the next spirit to appear. Wait a minute—what am I saying? Have I gone nuts? This is insane, this is unreal, this is—"

"Hello." Before him stood Gabumon dressed like Santa Claus—complete with fuzzy red hat and white fur. "Ghost of Christmas Present here to visit you on this fine Christmas morning. You can call me Present or Christmas, or Ghost, or—"

"Gabumon?"

"That can work, too. Come grab my coat and I will show you what is going on right now, in the present—after all, that _is_ my name."

Taichi sighed and climbed off his bed. He grabbed the coat of the Digimon and was at Yamato's house again.

"Why are we at Matt's again? Oh yeah, that's right—I didn't come with you before. So what am _I_ doing here again?"

"Just watch and you will see."

Yamato walked out of his bedroom wearing a t-shirt and a pair of black silk boxers. He looked at the clock on the wall before heading into the living room and flopping down on the couch. He set his hands over his eyes and stuck his fingers into his hair then sighed.

"All he does is make excuses these days. I'm gonna go nuts if I don't tell him soon. I know it's not exactly the best Christmas present to tell your best friend that you're gay and you love him, but I have to. Maybe he already knows somehow—maybe that's why he's been making excuses." The blonde growled and slammed his fists on the couch cushions. "I wish he would just let me get it over with—whether he likes it or not. It'll sure save me a whole lot of stress." He sat up and grabbed the remote then turned on the TV.

"Why's he up so late?"

"He can't sleep—why else?"

"But why can't he sleep? It can't just be because of me, can it?"

"Look on the refrigerator."

Taichi walked into the kitchen and saw a note taped to the refrigerator door. It read:

Dear Yamato,

Sorry I'm not home right now. I got another business trip. I know, I know—it's Christmas and I should be home, but I could lose my job if I don't go. It's not like I really had a choice or anything. It's all we've got to support ourselves. I promise I'll get you a souvenir from America. Besides, you can invite Tai over if you want. I don't mind. Just have fun, okay? See you when I get back!

Dad

"Man, that must really suck. And I told him I couldn't come over. He's probably lonely . . . and I made up some lame excuse to not come see him. I feel like a total jerk now."

"Well, I must be going. The third spirit will be with you soon—when the clock strikes two."

"Wait—" But Present disappeared and with him went Taichi's surroundings. He was suddenly engulfed in darkness and he felt a chill go down his spine. He spun in circles hoping to see something, anything that would take away the eerie feeling he had. Air blew against his neck and he turned around to see a cloaked figure, much looking like the grim reaper, but something was familiar about this spirit, too. "Are you the next spirit—the Ghost of Christmas Future, I'm guessing?" The figure nodded. "Okay—take me away."

The brunette blinked and was back at his house, but it was a year later. Hikari was sitting on the couch with Takeru, whose eyes were red, obviously from crying. Hikari had her arm around the boy, hoping to comfort him.

"What happened? Why was TK crying?" The spirit simply pointed to the two younger teens on the couch.

"It's okay TK. Please stop crying."

"Why would he do something like that? Why?"

"I don't know, TK. But I wish I did."

"Who are they talking about Future?" Taichi blinked and was again in a new place: the graveyard. "Why are we here?" The spirit pointed to a nearby gravestone and Taichi walked over to it. Kneeling down in front of it, he read the inscription aloud. "Here lies Ishida Yamato: Beloved son, brother, and friend. He will forever be remembered." The brunette's eyes widened as he read the stone. "What happened?" He turned to the spirit and saw a newspaper blow by its feet. Taichi picked it up and looked at the front page.

The headline read: "Singer Takes Own Life In Jump". Taichi slowly read the article, taking in what had happened. "Early this morning, Christmas day, Ishida Yamato took his own life by jumping out of his bedroom window and plummeting sixteen stories. It is unknown why the singer committed suicide but it is being investigated. His funeral will be held on the twenty-seventh and a stone is already placed in the Odaiba cemetery. It is believed he did it because . . . **Please Turn to Page A2 for the rest of the story . . .**"

"He killed himself? But . . . why?" The newspaper flew open to the next page and the first thing that caught Taichi's eye was the headline about Yamato.

"**Continued from Page A1 . . . **It is believed he did it because his best friend, Yagami Taichi, had stopped talking to him exactly one year before and he had been falling apart ever since. Friends, relatives, and fans have all mourned the loss of Odaiba's favorite singer."

Taichi stood up and threw the newspaper on the ground. He grabbed the spirit by its bony shoulders and shook it until he calmed down a little. "This can't be true! This can't happen! It's not gonna happen! Not just because I don't talk to him! It's just not possible! He wouldn't do something like that! No matter what!" The brunette couldn't hold himself back any more and he broke down crying. He fell to his knees on the hard ground and screamed to anyone and anything that could hear. "But what he said when I was with Present . . . that he . . . loves me? Could that be what made him? But . . . why? Why why why why why?!" Taichi curled into a ball with his hands over his head.

Something wet dripped on the brunette's arm and he looked up at the spirit. He could see tears shining beneath the dark cloak. He stood up and looked at the spirit then grabbed the hood of the cloak and pulled it down to reveal the face of the spirit.

"Yamato?!" The blonde wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and stared at Taichi. "But how? Why?"

Yamato silenced the brunette and finally spoke. "If you don't do something, this will be your future. Your best friend dead—because of you. And all you had to do was go see him and let him tell you that he was in love with you."

"Why are you talking in third person?"

"You're the only one that can change the future. You know what may come, and if you don't do anything, this is what will happen. Promise that you'll save his life?"

"But I—"

"Promise?" Taichi looked down at the ground, nodded, and looked back up, into the bright blue eyes of his best friend. "Good. Now don't forget, okay?" Yamato leaned down and kissed Taichi, his eyes closed. Tears slid down the brunette's cheeks as he kissed his friend back and closed his eyes.

Taichi's eyes shot open. He looked around and saw that he was in his bedroom, alone, with only the light seeping in through his curtains to be his company. The last thing he remembered was kissing the Ghost of Christmas Future, Yamato, in the graveyard on a solemn Christmas evening. He put his fingers on his lips and looked towards the window.

"I . . . kissed Yamato . . . in the graveyard . . . but it wasn't him . . . but it _was_ . . ." A realization hit the brunette and he ran out of his bedroom and into the wall opposite his bedroom door. "Ow . . ." He quickly stood up and ran into the kitchen, frantically searching for the calendar. Finally he found it and flipped to December. Every day was crossed off up to the 25th, which was still waiting for its x. "Good. I'm not too late."

Taichi ran to the apartment door and threw it open, not even flinching when it slammed up against the wall. He ran out into the long hallway, pulling the door shut behind him, and ran down the many flights of stairs, tripping and falling down the last two flights. Quickly, he got up and ran onto the sidewalk, not caring about the icy snow on his bare feet, or the stinging cold that was slowly freezing his exposed arms and legs. He didn't stop until he reached Yamato's building, where he ran up the stairs as fast as he could and pounded on the door to the blonde's apartment.

Inside the apartment Yamato awoke to the heavy pounding on the door. He had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV and hadn't realized it. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he got up off the couch and went to the door. When he opened it and saw Taichi standing there his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Tai? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." The brunette said between gasps.

"I thought you were going to your grandma's for the day."

"I lied."

"Why? Never mind. Just come in before you freeze. You didn't even take the time to put a coat on! Did you run all the way here?"

Taichi stumbled through the doorway and nodded. When Yamato shut the door behind him, the brunette fell against it because he couldn't hold himself up any longer.

"You're nuts, you know that? You don't have a coat, or shoes, or even pants! What were you thinking running here still in your pajamas?"

"I wasn't."

"How did I know? Come on." He pulled the brunette to his feet and led him to the couch, where they both flopped down to talk. "So seriously—why are you here?" Yamato grabbed the remote and flipped off the TV before turning his attention back to his friend.

"Well, it's a long story. Basically, I didn't know why I kept lying to you, and maybe it was something I ate, but I had the weirdest dream. It was like in that movie 'A Christmas Carol'. Agumon was the ghost of Christmas past, Gabumon was the ghost of Christmas present, and, well—you were the ghost of Christmas future." Taichi told the story about how he saw the past, present, and future, only leaving out a few details and stopping before he reached the kiss. "So you were actually talking, unlike the real ghost of Christmas future, and then . . . and then . . ."

"And then?"

"I can't say it."

"Why not?"

" 'Cause it's just too weird, you know? But I kept out some details about seeing you at your house."

"Why? What?"

"Well . . . you know how I said you were complaining about me making up excuses?" The blonde simply nodded a response. "Well . . . you said why you didn't like me making up excuses."

Yamato's eyes went wide as he realized that what Taichi had seen wasn't a dream. "I don't think you were totally dreaming Tai."

"So then what was it that you need to tell me?"

Yamato bit his lip and looked at his legs that were resting beneath him. "Um . . ."

"I'll tell you what happened in the graveyard if you tell me what you need to first."

"Okay. Just don't get mad."

"I won't—promise."

"Oh boy . . . I didn't think this would be so hard. Here goes nothing." The blonde took a deep breath and let it out before continuing. "I like you Tai. As more than a friend. I love you, and you might hate me for it, but I'll never stop loving you no matter how hard I try, so please don't hate me." Yamato kept his gaze low, not daring to look into the brunette's eyes, for fear they would be showing disgust and hate, but he squeezed his eyes shut when Taichi said his name.

"Yamato?"

"Yeah?

"Do you _really_ wanna know what happened after you made me promise to change the future?" Still not looking up at the love of his life, Yamato nodded, keeping his eyes shut tightly, but he felt a finger on his chin lift his head up and he couldn't help but look into the brown eyes that he knew would greet him. "We kissed." And with that Taichi leaned forward and kissed the blonde on the lips. "I love you too, Yama." Again, he kissed the blonde lightly on his lips. "And I only regret that I didn't realize it sooner." He leaned in one last time and kissed Yamato with passion, letting his tongue trace the blonde's lips, begging for entrance, which was granted.

When they needed air the brunette pulled back from his blue-eyed lover and pulled the blonde on top of him to lie on his chest. He ran his fingers through the strands of golden hair and whispered, "Merry Christmas Yama. Will you be my boyfriend?"

He nodded into the brunette's shirt and looked up at him. "Any more surprises I should know about?"

"Now that I think about it . . ." He got off the couch and pulled Yamato with him, then dragged him toward the bedroom. He turned around and walked backwards into the room, holding the blonde's hands in his own. "Wanna have some fun since your dad's not gonna be back for a few days?"

"I like the way you think." With that he shut the bedroom door and let his new love have some fun.

_**The End**_

Okay people, I need to know what you think. In word this thing is almost ten pages long, so if that's too long for you, then why'd you read the whole thing? But seriously—I need to know what you think so I can know if I'm a good writer or not. Review and I'll love you forever! And don't be mad because I didn't put a lemon in. I had to get it up before midnight. If you want a good lemon—or so I've been told is a good lemon—then go read chapter 10 of my fic "_Don't Go Breakin' My Heart_". It's a little less than halfway down the page and I have been told it is really good. It can work as the lemon in this fic, can't it? And please R&R my other fics and I'll love you longer than forever! Happy holidays and happy New Year people!

_**Infyniti**_


End file.
